Feel
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro
1. Prologo

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro _

**PROLOGO**

La sala esta en penumbras todos aguardan en silencio ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración de las 5 personas que hay se encuentran se logra percibir de pronto la luz de una Tv se enciende y es cuando la pesadilla se vuelve realidad

_-Los ataques son cada vez mas rápidos-dice con paranoia la reportera- el aire comienza a pesar y..-la mujer voltea hombres uniformados comienzan a salir de aquel humo de los edificios caídos- Jasón corre!- grita la chica antes de correr su camarógrafo no deja de gravar_

_-ALEJENSE!-grita un soldado_

_-ATACAN!-grita otro mientras señala hacia el cielo, la cámara enfoca hacia aquel misil los soldados se intentan refugiar el misil cae haciendo cimbrar todo a su paso, los edificios cercanos comienzan a desmoronarse mientras la cámara cae estrepitosamente frente a ella la reportera se desvanece_

_-h..hooy….es…11..de…09…deell…-la falta de aire la hace parar su respiración opaca los disparos de los soldados a diestra y siniestra-dell…2005…-su respiración se corta uno de los soldados se acerca rápidamente mira a la cámara y da un disparo certero apagándola_

Todos en la habitación no quieren seguir, su pesadilla a durado ya cuatro años, cuatro años sin ver a su familia, sin saber si aun viven

-No entiendo por que siguen viendo eso-rompe el silencio la voz fría de una mujer

-Cariño-comienza su amiga

-no, esto es real que les entre en su cabeza nada de lo que vivieron o creyeron vivir es real ahora-interrumpió ella en susurro

-no nos puedes culpar, Brenn, no queremos seguir así con esos soldados buscándonos-respondió sollozante su amiga

-Ángela, es una guerra no hay mas, enfócate en lo que importa salvar tu vida-

-y tu en que te en focas- la reto-mmm tu ves esto y no te caes-

-Patrick es lo que me importa nada más-

-ese mocoso..-hablo un hombre alto y de tez morena-por el estamos aquí en este maldito agujero-el hombre se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a Brennan y al pequeño niño

-Marcus acercate mas y te meto un tiro entre las cejas-

-Brennan ese moco..-

-dije que no te acercaras-Temperance saco un arma y apunto directamente a la frente de Marcus- a él no lo tocas-


	2. Inicio de la pesadilla

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro _

-Ángela, es una guerra no hay mas, enfócate en lo que importa salvar tu vida-

-y tu en que te en focas- la reto-mmm tu ves esto y no te caes-

-Patrick es lo que me importa nada más-

-ese mocoso..-hablo un hombre alto y de tez morena-por el estamos aquí en este maldito agujero-el hombre se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a Brennan y al pequeño niño

-Marcus acercate mas y te meto un tiro entre las cejas-

-Brennan ese moco..-

-dije que no te acercaras-Temperance saco un arma y apunto directamente a la frente de Marcus- a él no lo tocas-

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL Inicio De una pesadilla<span>**

Una mañana normal comenzaba en Washington Una mujer joven entraba en su laboratorio, tenia trabajo que hacer y restos que clasificar, cuando entro a su oficina vio que en la plataforma ya se encontraba su equipo su fantástico estudiante de Antropología forense y su entomólogo Jack Hodgins revisaban ya los restos de lo que parecía ser una especie antigua posiblemente de la época anterior al neandertal y el Instituto Jeffersonian quería respuestas

-Doctora B-hablo el entomólogo-encontré tierra-dijo orgulloso

-es un espécimen encontrado en los bosques obviamente tenia tierra doctor Hodgins-

-si, pero no de este tipo…es un tipo muy raro-

-que tanto?-pregunto la doctora mientras se inclinaba sobre los restos

-mucho nena..-la doctora lo miro seriamente-lo siento Doctora B..-

-Hubo un ataque!-grito un estudiante, todos inmediatamente lo miraron-Tiraron la torres gemelas-todos los presentes se dirigieron a sus pantallas y frente a ellos la destrucción que había-

* * *

><p>-Seeley es tu hijo-le rogo la rubia<p>

-Rebecca lo se pero también necesita a su madre-

-no, no yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo tienes que protegerlo Seeley-Seeley Booth miro a su esposa postrada en aquella cama los doctores sabían que era cáncer lo que acechaba su cuerpo pero era tan avanzado que ya nada se podía hacer

-Rebs…si comienzas un tratamiento-intento vanamente convencerla

-no, no… yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca con la imagen de su madre moribunda-

-pero si quieres que crezca sin ella verdad-Rebeca Booth miro a su pequeño hijo de 2 años que se encontraba dormido en el sofá frente a su cama si tal vez era mejor luchar pero que tu hijo sufra tu perdida lentamente es peor que una muerte rápida sin recuerdos-amor-dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la de su esposa- los doctores dijieron que con un tratamiento tendrías hasta 10 años mas-

-solo son 5 años mas que sin tratamiento Booth…no quiero que mi hijo sufra-

-no sabes si son 5 años pueden ser 3 o 2, no quieres ver a Parker crecer un poco-hablo el hombre con tristeza-quieres que te olvide-

-NO!, lo que quiero es que…tu le hables de mi y que no sienta lastima por mi-la pareja se miro fijamente hasta que el sonido de un localizador hizo eco en la habitación-Te tienes que ir-susurro ella

-hubo un ataque al Pentágono como Sargento Mayor debo estar ahí, Parker se puede quedar con Hank..-

-no, déjalo aquí yo le llamare a Hank mas tarde-dijo antes de sonreír con tristeza. Booth no estaba muy convencido pero aun asi sonrió a su esposa a pesar de que en su pecho algo le decía que nada seria igual, miro a su pequeño hijo dormir en paz y salió lentamente de aquella habitación tratando de convencerse de que nada pasaría

Cuando llego a la base del Pentagono todo era un caos militares corrian sin mirar atrás

-SARGENTO MAYOR!-grito un soldado a sus espaldas

-Cabo Hernandez que es lo que sucede aquí-el Cabo lo condujo hasta una de la oficinas de máxima seguridad

-lo están esperando-Bootn incerto una clave y la puerta se abrió frente a el varios comandantes miraban a una pantalla, al acercarse cada uno de ellos abria paso cuando estuvo frente a la pantalla vio que su peor pesadilla podría volverse realidad

* * *

><p><em>bien se que muchas tendran dudas asi que comienzo a explicar; esta historia comienza sin que Booth y Brennan se conoscan y eso se abran dado cuenta por que Seeley esta casado con rebecca (cosa que en la serie nunca paso), bien entonces hay una guerra y...no puedo adelantar mas por que revelaria mucho<em>

_jajajajaja...espero y les guste y cualquier cosa me digan_

_ahora es cuando pido un review, para saber que les parece...cofcof...me dejan un review?_

_nos vemos lugo!=D_


	3. Antes de la oscuridad

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro _

-NO!, lo que quiero es que…tu le hables de mi y que no sienta lastima por mi-la pareja se miro fijamente hasta que el sonido de un localizador hizo eco en la habitación-Te tienes que ir-susurro ella

-hubo un ataque al Pentágono como Sargento Mayor debo estar ahí, Parker se puede quedar con Hank..-

-no, déjalo aquí yo le llamare a Hank mas tarde-dijo antes de sonreír con tristeza. Booth no estaba muy convencido pero aun asi sonrió a su esposa a pesar de que en su pecho algo le decía que nada seria igual, miro a su pequeño hijo dormir en paz y salió lentamente de aquella habitación tratando de convencerse de que nada pasaría

Cuando llego a la base del Pentagono todo era un caos militares corrian sin mirar atrás

-SARGENTO MAYOR!-grito un soldado a sus espaldas

-Cabo Hernandez que es lo que sucede aquí-el Cabo lo condujo hasta una de la oficinas de máxima seguridad

-lo están esperando-Bootn incerto una clave y la puerta se abrió frente a el varios comandantes miraban a una pantalla, al acercarse cada uno de ellos abria paso cuando estuvo frente a la pantalla vio que su peor pesadilla podría volverse realidad

* * *

><p>Las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro los doctores intentaban vanamente calmar a algunos pacientes que comenzaban a entrar en Shock<p>

-Sra. Booth a donde va?-pregunto una enfermera en cuanto la vio asomarse por la habitación

-que es lo que pasa?-pregunto inocentemente

-hubo un pequeño incidente Sra. Vuelva a su habitación-

-Es sobre un ataque verdad-hablo Rebecca mientras se reusaba a obedecer a la enfermera

-Sra. Por favor vuelva a su habitación-

-Donde fue-al ver que la mujer se reusaba volvió a hablar-mi esposo es Sargento así que le ordeno que me responda-

-Hubo un ataque a NY, y uno mas al pentágono…-la enfermera vacilo en continuar-y se rumora que hay tres ataques mas uno en Chicago, San Francisco…y uno mas aquí en D.C.-Rebecca miro a su hijo y luego a la enfermera-todo va a estar bien Sra. Solo entre a su habitación- Rebecca asintió lentamente y entro a su cuarto

-Parker..-susurro-Parker…-el pequeño niño abrió sus ojitos chocolate y sacudió lentamente su cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente a su madre-Cariño nos vamos -el pequeño sonrió aun mas entendiendo lo que su madre le decía. Tomo una bata y junto con su hijo se escabullo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Los bomberos comenzaban a llenar los jardines del Instituto Jeffersonian el Famoso museo de DC, fue victima de uno de estos terribles acontecimientos-dijo la reportera mientras los Bomberos se adentraban al laboratorio Legal del Museo<p>

-Jefe!-grito uno de los Bomberos- Hay 3 sobrevivientes-

-SAQUENLOS, SAQUENLOS!-comenzó a gritar. Dentro del Laboratorio el humo y el polvo abundaban al igual que los destrozos. La plataforma metálica había sido aplastada por el techo los cristales de las oficinas estaban hechos añicos, entre mas caminabas aquellos hombres mas terrible se convertía la escena cuerpos de estudiantes que se encontraban en aquel Instituto comenzaban a hacerse notar mientras que otros comenzaban a moverse completamente aturdidos

-Al parecer encontraron sobrevivientes-dijo la reportera mientras se acercaba rápidamente a una de las ambulancias que habían llegado al lugar

-Mujer entre los 28 y 30 años- su presión es baja pero estable-comenzó a decir uno de los paramédicos

-Su nombre?-pregunto el otro

-Dra. Temperance Brennan..-un pitido dentro de la ambulancia llamo su atención-Rápido muévete su Presión comienza a subir..-

-Vámonos-uno de los paramédicos bajo rápidamente de la ambulancia y se dirigió rápidamente al asiento del conductor

-Muévete o la perderemos!-grito su compañero mientras intentaba estabilizar a la doctora

* * *

><p>-Agente Saroyan?-Hablaron desde el marco de la puerta<p>

-Que sucede Mike?-pregunto la mujer mientras levantaba su rostro

-Han llegado algunos reportes de la INTERPOL-

-y?-Pregunto impaciente la mujer

-Véalos usted misma- Mike entrego los documentos a su jefa. Camille Saroyan había estado como Jefa de las Oficinas de Inteligencia desde hacia un par de años pero nada tan terrible como lo que decía aquel sobre Rojo decía había sido visto desde hace años atrás

-Llama a la casa Blanca y Trae a los mejores soldados…esto puede ser peor-Mike asintió y salió de la oficina

* * *

><p>-No hay ningún tipo de registro-comenzó a decir el soldado<p>

-No me importan los malditos registros…estamos siendo atacados y quiero saber quien diablos esta al mando-Bramo Seeley al ver lo incompetente que empezaban a portarse como soldados recién llegados

-Sargento Booth-Hablo otro de los soldados. Booth miro por ultima vez al novato que tenia frente a él antes de girarse

-Cabo-

-Su esposa y su hijo Señor-Booth sintió que el peso del mundo caia sobre sus hombros-me temo que han desaparecido…señor…-

-que?-

-Ya los estamos buscando-

-Quiero ayudar en su búsqueda-hablo Seeley

-Me temo que no lo hará Sargento-Seeley miro a su comandante

-es mi familia-replico Booth

-Usted se encargara de la defensa de su país-Ordeno el hombre

-Comandante, es mi Familia y no la abandonare-

-Pero no la abandonara si usted abandona a su país cuando mas lo necesita- Booth lo miro con ira le estaba dando a elegir entre su Familia y su país-Le aseguro que mis mejores hombres ayudaran en su búsqueda-Booth lo miro por unos segundos

-Tal vez estén en casa de mi abuelo-el comandante y el cabo asintieron-mas le vale encontrarlos-

-Me esta amenazando sargento-Hablo el comandante

-Tómelo como quiera-dijo antes de salir a guiar al primer Batallón

* * *

><p>Yupiiiiiii volvi jajajjajaja y bien espero y les haya gustado mucho...la verdad me gusta cuando Booth se pone de protector es lindo jajajajajajaaja<p>

espero esten delo mejor y quiero agradecer a:

tatika chava

Mafer26637

Hermione Hathaway

AnSaMo

por todos eso lindos comentarios Gracias, ustedes medan aun mas inspiracion para seguir asiendo esto que mas me gusta...y a todos ustedes los que leen este fik tambien les quiero agradecer...Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente Cap.


	4. cambios

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro_

-Cabo-

-Su esposa y su hijo Señor-Booth sintió que el peso del mundo caia sobre sus hombros-me temo que han desaparecido…señor…-

-que?-

-Ya los estamos buscando-

-Quiero ayudar en su búsqueda-hablo Seeley

-Me temo que no lo hará Sargento-Seeley miro a su comandante

-es mi familia-replico Booth

-Usted se encargara de la defensa de su país-Ordeno el hombre

-Comandante, es mi Familia y no la abandonare-

-Pero no la abandonara si usted abandona a su país cuando mas lo necesita- Booth lo miro con ira le estaba dando a elegir entre su Familia y su país-Le aseguro que mis mejores hombres ayudaran en su búsqueda-Booth lo miro por unos segundos

-Tal vez estén en casa de mi abuelo-el comandante y el cabo asintieron-mas le vale encontrarlos-

-Me esta amenazando sargento-Hablo el comandante

-Tómelo como quiera-dijo antes de salir a guiar al primer Batallón

* * *

><p>-Hank-dijo la rubia con desesperación al ver al hombre tirado- Hank, por favor reacciona –insistía la mujer vanamente<p>

-Abue-comenzo a decir el pequeño niño rubio-Abue…abue…mami que tine mi abue-la mujer al escuchar la voz de su pequeño lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos

-esta durmiendo mi amor…tenemos que ir…a buscar a tu papi si-el pequeño niño asintió lentamente

-nos vemos después abue, vendremos pronto-Rebecca tomo a su pequeño Hijo y salieron de la casa

* * *

><p>El sonido golpeaba en las paredes y los gritos se asían cada vez mas fuertes podías incluso sentir el dolor de aquella persona a la que le acaban de operar. Poco a poco la mujer en la camilla este comenzaba a reaccionar, lentamente abrió sus ojos azules la luz la cegó inmediatamente cuando sus ojos estuvieron acostumbrados a la luz miro con suma delicadeza todo lo que la rodeaba las paredes eran blancas y la habitación olía a medicamentos además de que había una cortina a su lado derecho, "una sala medica"respondió su cerebro se recostó en la camilla y cerro los ojos intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado pero una punzada en su cabeza la hizo desistir de ello<p>

-Doctora Brennan-Hablo un hombre, Brennan abrió los ojos y lo miro un hombre rubio alto y de cuerpo definido estaba frente a ella-como se siente-

-Me duele la cabeza-contesto rápidamente- que fue lo que paso?-

-que es lo que recuerda doc-

-estabamos todos viendo la Tv un repontaje de NY y derrepente un sonido…una explosión tods entraron en pánico y las alarmas de emergencia sonaban y luego…nada..-contesto ella

-bien hubo un ataque al Instituto Jefersonian, usted fue una de las sobrevivientes, junto con otras 25 personas,usted tuvo un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza asi que tendrá dolor por un par de días después se podra ir a casa-dijo el medico-por ahora intente descansar un poco-dijo antes de salir

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

El Sonido de un niño llorando la despertó miro instintivamente la hora pero no encontró nada a su lado solo se veian las camillas vacias, pero su atención se centro en el pequeño niño rubio que lloraba sentado en el sillón frente a ella

-estas bien?-pregunto con voz baja, el pequeño la miro, Brennan miro asombrada al niño estaba literalmente cubierto en sangre y polvo no sabia lo que ocurria pero el niño estaba asustado-Hola..-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él-como te llamas-el niño la volvió a mirary sollozo aun mas fuerte-yo me llamo Temperance Brennan..puedes llamarme Tempe o Brenn…como te llamas-el pequeño segui sin decir o emitir ningún sonido hasta que una camilla llego y se instalo al lado derecho de ellos la enfermera que traia la camilla miro a la antropóloga y al niño y lentamente negó con la cabeza en ese instante llego el medico que la había atendido el primer dia que ingreso

-Enfermera-la mujer giro a ver al doctor-lleve al niño a sala Infantil para que descance-la chica asintió pero antes de que pudiera tomar al niño este y estaba en la camilla con la mujer que dormía en ella. El doctor suspiro y solo hizo una señal para que la enfermera saliera de la sala-Docotra Brennan es la primera vez que la veo fuera de la cama, como se a sentido-

-ya mejor gracias…que le paso?-pregunto sin despegar la vista de la camilla donde alguien dormía y el niño abrazaba

-es grave doc, pero lo que me preocupa es el niño, no dice nada-dijo el doctor mientras acompañaba a la antropóloga a su cama-no ha intentado..-

-mami…mami..-sollozaba el pequeño mientras su madre tomaba delicadamente su mano

-la mujer Rebecca tiene cáncer…estuvo en una explosión hace dos días mientras caminaban salió grave aun me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí el pequeño la ayudo…es un niño muy valiente-dijo el medico mientras los miraba atreves de la cortina

-y el pequeño como se llama?-

-no lo se no lo ha dicho-Brennan lo miro –ella no sobrevivirá nuestros recursos se están agotando muy rápido-

-Pues aga algo, pida medicamentos personal-

-Doc.. usted no lo entiende hay guerra haya afuera son pocos estos centros, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ella salvo acompañarla doc-el medico salió de la habitación dejando a Brennan sola con Rebecca y su pequeño hijo

* * *

><p>-Sargento Booth necesita descanzar-sugirio uno de sus soldados<p>

-No necesito descanzar…que han encontrado?-pregunto sumamente molesto

-Aun nada señor-respondió el joven temeroso. Booth se levanto furioso hacia días que no sabia nada de su mujer y de su hijo y no le daban respuestas

-Sargento!-lo llamo su superior

-Comandante-hablo molesto, intentando no seguir su instinto y golpear al hombre que tenia frente a él

-no se preocupe los encontraremos y..-un puño se estampo en la quijada de aquel comandante asiéndolo trastabillar unos pasos antes de caer al suelo

-antes de que me fuera me prometió buscarlos y traerlos y ahora me promete lo mismo-

-No se quien se crea pero aquí mando yo-

-Pues yo me largo a buscar a mi familia-dijo Booth mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-si usted cruza esa puerta será acusado de traicionar a su país, usted y su familia serán acusados cómplices del ataque a los Estados Unidos-hablo en tono amenazante, asiendo que Seeley parara su camino y asiéndolo volver-muy bien..asi es como tratamos aquí señores-les dijo a todos los soldados que miraban con furia y pena la injusticia que se estaba asiendo

-Comandante-escupio Seeley antes de tomarlo fuertemente del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared de aquel cuartel-Usted no le va a tocar a mi familia …antes lo mato- el hombre miro a los ojos a su atacante y un profundo temor se visualizo en sus ojos. Booth lo solto asiendo que el cuerpo aun con vida de aquel hombre cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, seguido de varios gritos de alegría departe de algunos soldados, El sargento mayor salió por la puerta seguido de 15 hombres que lo apoyaban –no deberían seguirme-les dijo con voz dura

-Usted lo hizo por su familia y nosotros por las nuestras-contesto uno

-por tu familia deberías quedarte, y eso va para todos es una orden-los sodados comenzaron a retirarse lentamente hasta que solo quedaron 3-que no les dije que se fueran-

-si pero yo no tengo familia- dijo el rubio-por cierto soy Jack Hodgins-dijo mientras ledaba una palmada en el brazo la mirada gélida del Sargento le borro la sonrisa a Jack- el es Lance y el otro chico es Ted-

-y están aquí por que?-

-no lo dejaremos solo sargento-respondio Ted

-Todos o almenos nosotros ya perdimos a nuestras familias y lo ayudaremos a encontrar a la suya- Booth miro con apresio a su nuevo equipo

-bien pero no me toquen-los 3 hombres sonrieron y siguieron a su nuevo comandante

* * *

><p>-mami..te vas a poner bien-sollozaba nuevamente el niño<p>

-pa..pat….-intentaba hablar la mujer Brennan se levanto de su camilla y se dirjio a donde la pequeña familia se encontraba

-No intente hablar todo va a estar bien- dijo Brennan mientras tomaba la mano de la rubía

-cu…cuid..elo..-suplico rebecca-se…lo….en..tr….tr..eg..go-dijo la mujer mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban unia las manos de su hijo con la de Brenn-Pa…hi..joo..-el niño miro a su madre-ell….a…. se..ra…tu…ma…ma ahora-con un ultimo suspiro logro mover sus labios formando un te amo a su pequeño hijo que ahora lloraba amargamente la perdida de su madre. Brennan se unió al llanto de su ahora hijo dejándolo desahogarse. Cuando el pequeño se hubo dormido lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama miro con pena a la ya muerta mujer y se recostó con el niño, antes de poder dormirse vio entrar a las enfermeras que hablaban

-pobre mujer no crees-dijo una

-si, y pobre niño solo en este mundo, que van a hacer con él?-

-se lo llevaran a un albergue de huérfanos-respondio la primera

-y queles hacen ahí-

-sabra dios son lugares de por si horribles ahora como están las cosas quien sabe-Brennan sintió su corazón latir de adrenalina no podía dejar al niño a la deriba menos dejándolo solo sin familia como lo era ella

-esta noche pequeño..nos iremos de aquí-susurro mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su pequeño

* * *

><p>VOLVI! al fin pude subir...lo siento me tarde muchisimo pero bueno he regresado espero y sea un buen cap para enmendarme jajajajajaja espero y poder poner otro cap el martes o miercoles asi que si les gusto me dejan un review? plissssssssssss<p>

nos veos cuidence mucho

Ah y Gracias a todos los que leen y opinan de esta historia


	5. AvIsO

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro_

bien eme aqui de nuevo pero tengo una mala noticia bububububu como pudieron notar no subi cap la cosa es asi, como no todas sabran trabajo en una escuela muy grande como profesora Auxiliar de Nivel Preescolar y aqui el dia de Mañana18 de noviembre se festejara el aniversario de la Revolucion Mexicana que es el dia 20 de Noviembre (pero como cae domingo lo aremos el viernes) entonces como cada año hacemos una tabla ritmica y ahora es cuando se preguntaran "hacemos" si yo estudie en esta escuela la primaria y mi hermana estudia ahora aqui la Secundaria, pero como iba diciendo nuestras tablas ritmicas son para el dia de mañana y hemos estado trabajando con los pequeñines mucho ademas de que hamos tenido juntas para la reparticion de actividades como: quien se ocupa de los adornos, de la entrega de distintivos, cicloramas, ceremonia, quien recibe a los niños. Entonces he estado algo ocupadita y me siento muy mal por eso asi que espero y me disculpen por no haber subido pero espero y el destino me sonrie y pronto suba prometo hacer todo lo posible por subir lo mas pronto. Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, cuidence y saludos y abrazos de mi parte

...ANGELO!...


	6. Nuevos amigos

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro_

* * *

><p>-Sargento Booth necesita descanzar-sugirio uno de sus soldados<p>

-No necesito descanzar…que han encontrado?-pregunto sumamente molesto

-Aun nada señor-respondió el joven temeroso. Booth se levanto furioso hacia días que no sabia nada de su mujer y de su hijo y no le daban respuestas

-Sargento!-lo llamo su superior

-Comandante-hablo molesto, intentando no seguir su instinto y golpear al hombre que tenia frente a él

-no se preocupe los encontraremos y..-un puño se estampo en la quijada de aquel comandante asiéndolo trastabillar unos pasos antes de caer al suelo

-antes de que me fuera me prometió buscarlos y traerlos y ahora me promete lo mismo-

-No se quien se crea pero aquí mando yo-

-Pues yo me largo a buscar a mi familia-dijo Booth mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-si usted cruza esa puerta será acusado de traicionar a su país, usted y su familia serán acusados cómplices del ataque a los Estados Unidos-hablo en tono amenazante, asiendo que Seeley parara su camino y asiéndolo volver-muy bien..asi es como tratamos aquí señores-les dijo a todos los soldados que miraban con furia y pena la injusticia que se estaba asiendo

-Comandante-escupio Seeley antes de tomarlo fuertemente del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared de aquel cuartel-Usted no le va a tocar a mi familia …antes lo mato- el hombre miro a los ojos a su atacante y un profundo temor se visualizo en sus ojos. Booth lo solto asiendo que el cuerpo aun con vida de aquel hombre cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, seguido de varios gritos de alegría departe de algunos soldados, El sargento mayor salió por la puerta seguido de 15 hombres que lo apoyaban –no deberían seguirme-les dijo con voz dura

-Usted lo hizo por su familia y nosotros por las nuestras-contesto uno

-por tu familia deberías quedarte, y eso va para todos es una orden-los sodados comenzaron a retirarse lentamente hasta que solo quedaron 3-que no les dije que se fueran-

-si pero yo no tengo familia- dijo el rubio-por cierto soy Jack Hodgins-dijo mientras ledaba una palmada en el brazo la mirada gélida del Sargento le borro la sonrisa a Jack- el es Lance y el otro chico es Ted-

-y están aquí por que?-

-no lo dejaremos solo sargento-respondio Ted

-Todos o almenos nosotros ya perdimos a nuestras familias y lo ayudaremos a encontrar a la suya- Booth miro con apresio a su nuevo equipo

-bien pero no me toquen-los 3 hombres sonrieron y siguieron a su nuevo comandante

* * *

><p>-mami..te vas a poner bien-sollozaba nuevamente el niño<p>

-pa..pat….-intentaba hablar la mujer Brennan se levanto de su camilla y se dirjio a donde la pequeña familia se encontraba

-No intente hablar todo va a estar bien- dijo Brennan mientras tomaba la mano de la rubía

-cu…cuid..elo..-suplico rebecca-se…lo….en..tr….tr..eg..go-dijo la mujer mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban unia las manos de su hijo con la de Brenn-Pa…hi..joo..-el niño miro a su madre-ell….a…. se..ra…tu…ma…ma ahora-con un ultimo suspiro logro mover sus labios formando un te amo a su pequeño hijo que ahora lloraba amargamente la perdida de su madre. Brennan se unió al llanto de su ahora hijo dejándolo desahogarse. Cuando el pequeño se hubo dormido lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama miro con pena a la ya muerta mujer y se recostó con el niño, antes de poder dormirse vio entrar a las enfermeras que hablaban

-pobre mujer no crees-dijo una

-si, y pobre niño solo en este mundo, que van a hacer con él?-

-se lo llevaran a un albergue de huérfanos-respondio la primera

-y que les hacen ahí-

-sabra dios son lugares de por si horribles ahora como están las cosas quien sabe-Brennan sintió su corazón latir de adrenalina no podía dejar al niño a la deriva menos dejándolo solo sin familia como lo era ella

-esta noche pequeño..nos iremos de aquí-susurro mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su pequeño.

La luna llena alumbraba las calles vacías de la ciudad que una vez fue un hogar ahora solo se siente el vacio y la soledad que perturba en las destrozadas calles, los edificios aun humean por el ataque; varias rocas de concreto rodando caen dando a entender que esa calma seria destruida en la cúspide de un edificio destruido una mujer y un niño caminan tratando vanamente de no romper la calma de la noche

-Ya no quiedo…podfavor ya no –suplicaba el niño

-Pat…cielo no podemos parar aquí, tenemos que seguir-hablo Temperance en susurro

-No quiero a mi mami-

-lindo..-

-no soy lindo-

-bien…como te llamas?-pregunto desesperada por hacerlo callar

-Patir-dijo el niño orgulloso

-Patir.-murmuro-mmm Patrik lindo nombre-

-no no patir…Patir-dijo el

-bien Patir?-el niño asintió-descanzaremos mas tarde-

-pero y mi mami-

-Pat..esta bien que te diga asi-el niño volvió a asentir-ella no vendrá lindo ella..esta…-

-se durmió, como mi abue derdad-dijo triste Parker

-si, cielo, pero ahora yo estoy aqui para ti-

-tu no me vas a dejar verdad?-pregunto sollozante

-no no lo hare-dijo antes de abrazar al pequeño

* * *

><p>-<strong><em>Escuadron 15b7 cambio<em>**_-_se escucho atreves de la radio

-**_Aquí base sur-este cambio_**-respondieron

-**_se les ha visto, el sargento Mayor Booth y sus 3 desertores señor, Cambio_**-

-**_Bien, digame su localización comandante_**-

-**_a 3 km del monumento a Lincon señor aprox. Cambio_**-respondio el hombre

-**_bien proceda con cautela recuerde que son desertores peligrosos, la orden es matarlos. Cambio_**-

-**_señor no seria mejor capturarlos_?**-pregunto aquel comandante

-**_No la orden es matar, no solo son deserores sino que también han traicionado a su país_**-hablo el Capitan

-**_A la Orden señor_-** el en lace cayo y cuatro hombres se miraron con pocas esperanzas

-Saldremos de esto Sargento- dijo Hodgins, Booth lo miro incrédulo

-La verdad son pocas las oportunidades que tendremos-murmuro Sweets

-Caya-dijo Ted mientras le daba un codazo a su compañero

-Jack tiene razón saldremos de esta-hablo decidido mientras recordaba con una sonrisa el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo- Te encontrare Parker, te juro que te encontrare a ti y a tu mami-prometió mientras miraba al cielo

* * *

><p>-Ocúltate-susurro Brennan al escuchar pasos, el pequeño asintió con mucho cuidado y espero otra indicación llevaban horas caminando por los túneles del metro, los pasos se acercaban mas y mas hacia ellos Parker al escucharlos se asusto y sin querer tropezó con unas rocas las cuales cayeron asiendo eco, los pasos se detuvieron y comenzaron a volverse mas y mas lentos y sigilosos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Brennan tomo un tubo oxidado para defender si era necesario, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y la adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de ella "<em>Bien Brennan piensa a la de tres"-Penso-"1….2…..y….3".<em> Brennan salió al encuentro de aquella persona pero con lo que se encontró fue con un arma en manos de una mujer morena de cabello negro largo sugetado en una cola alta.

-eres..-comenzo a decir la morena-eres soldado?

-no y tu-dijo Brennan

-No- la morena bajo el arama- uh vamos ya baje mi pistola-Brennan bajo el tubo titubeando en acerlo o no- Soy Angela y tu?-

-Temperance-

-mmm y estas sola?-dijo Angela mas relajada

-Por que preguntas?-Hablo Brennan

-estas muy tensa chica, relájate no te are nada-Brenn asintió lentamente

-Pat..-el pequeño niño salió de su escondite-el es mi..es mi hijo Patrik-dijo mientras lo levantaba en Brazos

-tienes un niño muy Guapo-Brennan sonrio algo le decía que confiara en ella

-Brenn..tengo sueno-dijo en un Bostezo Parker

-Brenn?-

-Es mi apellido-

-Bien Brenn hay una colonia de refugiados mas al norte voy hacia alla quieres venir conmigo?-Brennan miro a su pequeño sola talvez ellos no sobrevivirían pero con mas sus probabilidades serian mas altas

-si vamos-

* * *

><p>-Aquí noticias desde el que era el monumento a Lincon no ha habido mas ataques pero varios aviones han estado sobre volando, las noticias sobre nuestra armada han ido disminuyendo, será que nuestros defensores nos han abandonado?-hablaba la reportera mientras la cámara enfocaba diversas partes donde la destrucción era total-Por otro lado la ayuda aun no ha llegado hay…-la mujer paro su reportaje –Jason atrás-el camarógrafo en foco varios militares se adentraban a la ciudad todos con un uniforme negro total y armados –Jason algo aquí no esta bien-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bien volvi aqui un cahito de un nuevo cap si les gusta me dejan un review y si no..tambien?<em>

_jajajaj gracias por esperarme ojala y les guste_

_yupi casi vacaciones_

_...ANGELO..._


	7. Comienzo de un cambio

**Feel**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi sino a la FOX y a sus creadores

**Sumary:**_ Un lugar en Washington en 2009…-hace años comenzó todo ahora no podemos pararlo hay que escondernos y sobrevivir-… Universo alterno algo fantasioso de mi parte pero espero les agrade Prologo dentro_

* * *

><p>-Ocúltate-susurro Brennan al escuchar pasos, el pequeño asintió con mucho cuidado y espero otra indicación llevaban horas caminando por los túneles del metro, los pasos se acercaban mas y mas hacia ellos Parker al escucharlos se asusto y sin querer tropezó con unas rocas las cuales cayeron asiendo eco, los pasos se detuvieron y comenzaron a volverse mas y mas lentos y sigilosos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Brennan tomo un tubo oxidado para defender si era necesario, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y la adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de ella "<em>Bien Brennan piensa a la de tres"-Penso-"1….2…..y….3".<em> Brennan salió al encuentro de aquella persona pero con lo que se encontró fue con un arma en manos de una mujer morena de cabello negro largo sugetado en una cola alta.

-eres..-comenzo a decir la morena-eres soldado?

-no y tu-dijo Brennan

-No- la morena bajo el arama- uh vamos ya baje mi pistola-Brennan bajo el tubo titubeando en acerlo o no- Soy Angela y tu?-

-Temperance-

-mmm y estas sola?-dijo Angela mas relajada

-Por que preguntas?-Hablo Brennan

-estas muy tensa chica, relájate no te are nada-Brenn asintió lentamente

-Pat..-el pequeño niño salió de su escondite-el es mi..es mi hijo Patrik-dijo mientras lo levantaba en Brazos

-tienes un niño muy Guapo-Brennan sonrio algo le decía que confiara en ella

-Brenn..tengo sueno-dijo en un Bostezo Parker

-Brenn?-

-Es mi apellido-

-Bien Brenn hay una colonia de refugiados mas al norte voy hacia alla quieres venir conmigo?-Brennan miro a su pequeño sola talvez ellos no sobrevivirían pero con mas sus probabilidades serian mas altas

-si vamos-

* * *

><p>-Aquí noticias desde el que era el monumento a Lincon no ha habido mas ataques pero varios aviones han estado sobre volando, las noticias sobre nuestra armada han ido disminuyendo, será que nuestros defensores nos han abandonado?-hablaba la reportera mientras la cámara enfocaba diversas partes donde la destrucción era total-Por otro lado la ayuda aun no ha llegado hay…-la mujer paro su reportaje –Jason atrás-el camarógrafo en foco varios militares se adentraban a la ciudad todos con un uniforme negro total y armados –Jason algo aquí no esta bien-<p>

* * *

><p>-Sargento Booth!-grito Ted- Aquí hay algo-Seeley los había guiado hasta la casa de su abuelo teniendo la esperanza de que su hijo y su esposa aun estuvieran ahí pero la forma en la que se encontraba esa casa le decía que no era asi- Esta Muerto Sargento-dijo el chico<p>

-Pop´s-susurro y bajo su cabeza su equipo lo dejo solo un momento mientras los recuerdos abrumaban su mente

**Flash Back**

_-JARED-Bramo su padre- VUELVE AQUÍ!-Jared lo barrio con la mirada y le dio una sonrisa sínica a su progenitor_

_-Por que tengo que hacerlo eh?-vio a su hermano mayor parado de tras de su padre-para convertirme en él…en tu hijo preferido?-Seeley solo lo miraba al igual que vio a su madre irse cuando tenia apenas 9 años- no-Hank Booth toco el hombro de su segundo nieto en señal de apoyo_

_-Tu-grito señalando a su padre-tu lo pusiste en mi contra, él es mi hijo-_

_-Calla-ordeno Hank-tu solo te lo has hecho haciendo de todo para que odien a su madre, les estas pudriendo el alma a tus hijos-_

_-son mis hijos y hago con ellos lo que quiera-hablo molesto. Hank ignoro a su hijo y volvió a hablar_

_-Seeley-el chico miro a su abuelo-vente con tu hermano tu abuela estará muy feliz de tenerte en casa-_

_-Si claro con esa tipa no?-Miro a su hijo-Mis hijos no pisaran tu casa Jared vuelve aquí-_

_-No!-grito el otro antes de subirse al auto_

_-Seeley-suplico su abuelo. El chico miro a su abuelo y a su padre_

_-yo me quedo-dijo decidido-no quiero nada con esa señora-Jasón Booth le sonrió a su hijo_

_-Seeley-_

_-No Abuelo, me quedo con mi padre tu vete-vio que su abuelo diría algo mas asi que lo interrumpió-no quiero que vuelvas nunca-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

El odio que habían estado en sus palabras no había muerto asta ahora que había perdido a una de las personas que mas lo habían amado en este mundo

* * *

><p>-Y como estas Patrik?-dijo Angela desesperada por entablar comunicación<p>

-Estoy sucio y cansado y no soy patrik-dijo el molesto

-A no?-el niño negó- entonces como te llamas

-Patir-la morena se confundió-mi abuelo me llama..o me llamaba asi-

-ah!-Brennan escuchaba la conversación a solo unos pasos atrás –pero y tu mami dijo que tu..-Parker comenzó a llorar

-Pat-susurro Brennan mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-todo va a estar bien si-Angela solo la miro no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero ya encontraría las repuestas

-Falta mucho?-pregunto Parker después de unas horas

-si, la entrada no esta muy lejos- dijo mientras se detenía ante un precipicio. Brennan y Parker miraron la inmensidad

-Pudo preguntar como vamos a bajar?-

-OH Brennan es sencillo-comenzó Angela-Bajaremos por los restos de via hay como unos diez o doce metros de profundidad entraremos a un túnel son de los antiguos-

-Asi que iremos a la Antigua D.C- Angela la miro- la Ciudad que conocemos o al menos lo que queda de ella fue construida sobre otra-

-La ciudad perdida, fascinante-Vamos comencemos a bajar-

* * *

><p>La luz de la tarde se colaba entre las rendijas de la sucia oficina, Un hombre miraba varios papeles e Intentaba no perder la paciencia ante lo que leia<p>

-Aun no los encontramos-

-Lo quiero vivo a esos soldados los quiero vivos, no me sirven muertos entiende-la mirada fría hizo templar al soldado, sus ojos azules destellaban hambre, hambre de poder y de sangre

-El..capitan había ordenado-intento explicarse

-Niño, el capitán no manda aquí mando yo-el soldado asintió y salió por la puerta

-Ahora que tienes bajo tu poder este país que harás-dijo una voz melodiosa entre las sombras

-Aun no lo tengo bajo mi poder, además el país se lo busco Chaira-la mujer sonrió-falta mucho y apenas estamos comenzando-

* * *

><p>El descenso parecía ser sencillo en aquella explicación que Angela Había dado no parecía ser muy difícil <em>"solo bajaremos por los restos de via" <em>se repetía mentalmente Temperance apenas habían bajado 4 metros y ya los brazos le dolían _"tienes miedo" _le había dicho Angela antes de bajar y que había respondido ella _"miedo, estuve en medio Oriente, Centro América y Sudamérica y en lugares que no podrías pronunciar" _Angela solo había asentido, pero como parecía costumbre desde que la había conocido a su nueva compañera le gustaba platicar, definitivamente se había perdido entre "_Paris es una ciudad mágica y exitante tu vida la cambia y el hombre creyo que me casaria yo casarme jaja soy un ave libre" _ y ahora se encontraba escuchándola hablar con Paker sin parar

-Bueno si tu abuelo te decía Patir era de cariño, pero tu nombre que tu de mas familia usa contigo?-

-oh, Parker-dijo el niño mientras intentaba sostenerse y acercarse mas a Brennan

-Parker eh?, Parker que?-

-Parker Booth-

-muy lindo Parker Booth importante me gusta-dijo mientras bajaba otro metro

-y tu como te llamas-

-Angela, Angela Montenegro tiene seriedad no crees –Parker aun en la oscuridad sonrió

-que les parece si nos concentramos en bajar en lugar de charlar-

-Vamos Brennan, no te pongas asi es solo para que no pience en la altura hay veces que me da vértigo-

-desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto la antropóloga mientras la alcanzaba

-Desde que comenzó esto algún dia te lo contare-

-por que no ahora-

-Por que ya terminamos de bajar-Brennan miro a pesar de tener poca visibilidad lograba sentir bajo sus pies las rocas –bien ahora?-

-Iremos por ese túnel hast…-Angela no pudo terminar un temblor comenzó y varias rocas sueltas comenzaban a caer-Corran-grito. Brennan tomo al pequeño Booth y lo llevo hasta la entrada del túnel dentro las vibraciones de la tierra eran aun mas fuertes y las rocas comenzaron a caer, el pequeño pasillo se comenzó a llenar de polvo espeso, el oxigeno se volvia limitado hasta que todo quedo negro

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis mas lindos y buienos deseos para ustedes en este nuevo año que comienza cuidence mucho Besooooooooooos<em>

_Angelo_


End file.
